1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns the standardization of spectroscopic apparatuses and more particularly a device for standardization of a spectroscopic apparatus, which successively includes a light source, an optical device to be standardized capable of providing at least one monochromatic light beam, and a sensor capable of picking up at least one monochromatic light beam.
2. Description of Related Art
Spectroscopic apparatus in this case is understood to mean any apparatus capable, for example, of recording or measuring the intensity of a light spectrum containing one or more spectroscopic lines, such as, for example, a photometric detector, a spectrofluorometric detector, or else a spectrophotometric detector.
Generally, in order to standardize a photometric detector which conventionally includes a deuterium lamp which sends a polychromatic light beam to an optical grating capable of providing a number of independent monochromatic light beams which are detected by an array of photodiodes, one uses a mercury lamp of which one knows ten lines with ten given wavelengths .lambda..
This mercury lamp is positioned in place of the deuterium lamp, and in this way it is possible to standardize the optical grating of the photometric detector based on the ten known wavelengths.
The main disadvantage of such a standardization device is that the standardization of the optical grating is done exclusively on the ten lines of the mercury lamp which is used.
Furthermore, one knows from prior art a standardization device which has at least one holmium filter whose absorption lines are known, inserted between the light source and the optical device to be standardized.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned standardization devices of the state of the art is that they all function at wavelengths .lambda. belonging to the visible domain.